Concepts
Before the Winx Club seasons is published, the series presented below are the concepts and designs that were used to animate on the real images and of course the final designs for each character. There is also some things were not added in the final version. Show's Title Magic Bloom The first Winx concept was launched in 1999 and the trailer was released in 2001 before it is finally styled as Winx Club. More Coming Soon... Winx, Just Fairies The name of the show was changed to "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Just Fairies) in 2002. Winx, Trix and Knut' Designs Magic Bloom had earlier designs which finally known in its current version. Bloom Coming Soon... Stella Coming Soon... Flora Coming Soon... Musa Coming Soon... Tecna Coming Soon... Aisha Coming Soon... Trix and Knut Coming Soon... Deleted Scenes Coming Soon... Outfits Season 6 Coming Soon... Magical Creatures Selkies In the planning stage, the Selkies have more similarities with the Pixies, with fish-like features, but were later changed. Selkies Prototype.jpg|The Prototype Version of the Selkies. Legendarium Children of the Night Below, there are two vampires with a white body and creepy face that failed to appear in the series. This may be the first concept of the Children of the Night. Vampires (First Concept - S6).jpg|The Vampires In The Season 6 Trailer. There are certain changes in the Legendarium: The Children of the Night going to be only three of them. Maybe, three more were added to give more realism to the series. Vampires.png|The Children of the Night as three. Werewolves The werewolves in their prototype version had a thicker color as it was seen in the Season 6 trailer. Werewolves S6 Trailer.png|The Werewolves in the Season 6 trailer. Ariadne Ariadne has another type of hairstyle before Darcy transform it. ADD.jpg|Different hairstyle. Fairy Forms Believix Coming Soon... Sirenix In the early concept art, Sirenix had gothic appearance, but was later changed. Sirenix concept.jpg|Sirenix concept art. Bloomix Originally, the Winx's Bloomix wings were different, you can see that they would have a more appropriate appearance with the plot of locking the Legendarium with the appearance of a warrior. Their concepts were seen in the Season 6 trailer towards the end and in the Season 6 opening as well. Aisha Prototype Bloomix.png|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Aisha Prototype Bloomix 1.jpg|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings with Background Musa's Prototype Bloomix.png|Musa's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Tecna's Prototype Bloomix.png|Tecna's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Mythix Bloom Shortly after the release of the Season 6 trailer, YouTube User: "Winx Club Rus", uploaded an alternative version of Bloom's Mythix, in which the details are preserved attire but wearing a hairstyle similar to Sirenix and its expression is more relaxed. This was discovered in the final episode of Season 6 when Selina notice that Bloom is a few minutes away to become a fictional character. Bloom Mythix - 2nd Version.jpg|The Second Version Of Bloom's Mythix With Ponytail. 2D Mythix Bloom.png|2D artwork of Bloom's Mythix. Flora In the 2D artwork of Flora's Mythix, her hair was tied into two little ponytails and the rest of the hair was lefted untied. 2D Mythix Flora.png|2D artwork of Flora's Mythix. Butterflix Tecna In the promotional artwork for Season 7, Tecna's outfit was much darker. In addition to its similarities with Sirenix. Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg Bloom In the prototype version of Bloom's Butterflix, she does not have a butterfly on her hair, her wings are bigger and it's almost similar to her Mythix, her dress has more colors and her hair is long with braids and was not tied, her shoes were also similar to her Enchantix sandals. Bloom's Prototype Butterflix.png|Bloom's Butterflix concept art. Tynix Musa In the early concept art, Musa has pigtails but later was changed into a ponytail. Tynix Prototype Version.jpeg|Tynix concept art. Trivia *So far, only Harmonix and Tynix are the only transformations which does not have an initial prototype. Category:Winx Club Category:Animated Series Category:Media Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Trix Category:Winx Category:Believix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Tecna